


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [21]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Cold Weather, Discussions of Global Climate Change, Elisa is a savvy 90s gal she knows what's up, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: Elisa stood aside as they hopped up onto the ramparts of the clock tower. “You know how when water gets into hairline cracks in stone, and then when it freezes, it expands and breaks the stone? What would happen, could you lose a limb or something?”
Relationships: Goliath/Elisa Maza
Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

“They’re calling for an ice storm, you guys should really stay in today.”

“We’ll be okay, Elisa,” Brooklyn assured her. “We don’t feel the cold when we turn to stone.” 

“Okay, but—like—” Elisa stood aside as they hopped up onto the ramparts of the clock tower. “You know how when water gets into hairline cracks in stone, and then when it freezes, it expands and breaks the stone? What would happen, could you lose a limb or something?” 

Broadway looked nervous, glancing to Hudson and Goliath. 

“I’ve never heard of such a thing happening...” Hudson said. 

“Nevertheless, it’s possible…” Lexington ventured. 

“We survived many Scottish winters without trouble, Elisa,” Goliath said. 

“Yeah, well, no offense, I think some climate change happened between medieval Scotland and twentieth-century New York. It’s gonna rain all morning and drop to minus ten  _ before  _ sundown.” Elisa went to turn on Hudson’s TV, though the weather probably wasn’t going to be on before the sun rose and the issue was moot. “Please guys, for me? Stay inside tonight.” 

“If you think it prudent, Elisa,” Goliath said, taking her hand tenderly in his massive claws. As the rest of the gargoyles filed back inside, he said, “What would we do without you?” 

“Whatever I’d do without you,” Elisa shrugged. “Which would be everything I already do, just not as well.” 

Goliath laughed, a warm laugh from his belly, and he cupped her chin. She would never get over how he felt like sun-warmed stone during the nighttime, no matter how cold it was. During the day, of course, he became like ordinary stone, taking on the temperature of his surroundings. But now, he was warm. 

“If you turn to stone trying to kiss me, I’m taking pictures for later blackmail,” Elisa said, escaping his grasp to lead the way back inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-fourth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2021. The prompt was "ice."


End file.
